Much Too Good
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Her eyes narrowed. "You look-" "-Good?" Alejandro offered for her, resting his hands on the counter to use as a prop. "Plastic surgery works wonders on somebody who hardly had a face anymore to begin with." He hissed out the last part with venom. One-shot. Teasing AlHeather. Review.


Much Too Good

Summary: Her eyes narrowed. "You look-"

"-Good?" Alejandro offered for her, resting his hands on the counter to use as a prop. "Plastic surgery works wonders on somebody who hardly had a face anymore to begin with." He hissed out the last part with venom.

Rating: T

Pairing: AlHeather teasing

AN: Just an idea I got after watching some old Total Drama World Tour episodes. Heather and Alejandro have a complex relationship, not your usual love story. And that's why this was so fun to write.

Let me know if you have any requests for these two, or whether I can pull them off.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

A coffee break was supposed to be relaxing, a time where Heather could mellow down and finally take a breath from her hefty workload. She was an executive at her Father's successful law firm.

It had been five years since Total Drama World Tour and Heather was feeling just fine. No longer did she feel guilty about betraying Alejandro that day, or having her million dollars that she had rightfully earned thrown into a lava pit with a gritty, stinky animal of a person.

Actually she was quite calm.

"I SAID, a black iced coffee with a dollop of whip cream on top and a spritz of caramel and hot fudge drizzled over that. Not pathetic canned whipped cream and some imitation caramel!" Heather snapped angrily. Her grey eyes were flared with anger.

How hard was this? Oh right, it wasn't!

"Miss," The Cashier tried to begin in attempt to calm down the seething woman. "I can easily-"

"Easily what?" She barked in response. "Screw up my order for a third time! As if!" She thrust the coffee back onto the counter, scowling. "I'll take my business some where else." She whirled around and prepared herself to stalk right out with her dignity when there was a sudden voice behind the counter.

"Is there a problem mi amor?" And it was such a husky drawl, that it stirred a familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. It had that same accented purr that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

He was supposed to be dead.

Heather's jaw clenched when she turned around, raven hair lashing around like a whip ready to strike. "Alejandro." She gritted out, meeting his eyes. You could suppose she was shocked.

Not only in the revelation that he was still alive but also in the fact that he looked so…good. Sure, years had given him a bit more of an older appearance in that musky, mature way.

"Heather." He spoke shortly, raising his head high and confidently. "I see you haven't changed a bit." She stepped towards the counter, eying him closely.

"You have." Her eyes narrowed. "You look-"

"-Good?" Alejandro offered for her, resting his hands on the counter to use as a prop. "Plastic surgery works wonders on somebody who hardly had a face anymore to begin with." He hissed out the last part with venom.

Heather scoffed loudly, tilting her head back and raising her nose in disgust. "Oh yes, and that's **my** fault Alejandro." She jabbed an accusing finger in his face. "You were the one who foolishly tried to trick me. I'm no idiot Alejandro! I knew your game!"

"Oh really?" His eyes narrowed. "Fine. You know my game? Let's see mi amor, let's see." By now, the entire coffee shop was staring at the two, perplexed.

Alejandro, then came around and grabbed onto Heather's forearm, yanking her out the door of it.

"Hey, hey, let go!" She shouted, wriggling in his firm grip. "Kidnapper! Help, I'm being kid napped!" Finally, Alejandro released her once they came around to an empty alley way and he stared directly into her eyes, his green gaze so intense; it burned her retinas.

"Kidnapper." She muttered, rubbing at her forearm while grumbling.

"What is my game Heather?" He questioned darkly.

She opened her mouth to retort, but he was quite through with her talking.

"No, your time is through. You no longer get to speak. Calla." He insisted.

Her face screwed up as his last Spanish word, trying to faintly remember the few semesters of Spanish she took in High school, but could not remember **Calla** being any of the words she learned, er sentence for that matter.

Alejandro, turned his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "It is true." He turned his head. "I had a game." He rose his head. "While we were amongst our teammates, I was conniving, manipulative, and precisely and only there to win money. I had not predicted the…feelings that would have ensued because of it."

Heather scoffed loudly. "Oh that's a bunch of bull-"

Alejandro clasped a hand over her mouth, pulling her incredibly close and glowering into her eyes. "No hable." He ordered, pointing to her lips with a slashing motion. "Comprehende?" He questioned.

She faintly remembered it and nodded, hating the feeling of submission that was willing to take over her. She was a born fighter, but God was he really dominant right now.

"Good." He said. "Now, I must admit I was playing the other girls; Courtney, Bridgette, everyone. To make my chances all the more higher."

"That being said, I did not play you, nor were my feelings anything other then true. What I said on top of that volcano, was nothing but honest to Dios truth." He moved his hand from it's place across her lips and instead leaned his forehead against hers, shutting his eyes.

"My days in that dreaded hospital room, as stupid as I was," He blinked open his eyes to bore into hers. "All I thought of was you. Bitter, spiteful, vindictive you." He stroked her face with the back of his hand. "Mi amor, you have clouded my mind for so long. I am not sure if it was the rejection that only made me want you more, or the fact that I could not have you."

Heather only stared back up at him, taken back by his declaration of love for her. So much more romantic then when he almost choked her with his tongue on top of the volcano.

The old Heather would have had bile rising in her throat by now. This Heather?

She was eating it up.

"I have tried to find you." He continued. "Casually, leisurely; and then I heard that you worked around here. And I have carefully watched you from a distance."

Oddly enough, she didn't find it creepy.

"And I can only say you've gotten so much more beautiful mi amor." His nose nuzzled carefully against hers, his lips just hovering over hers.

He was right there. She should kiss him right? Stop denying herself what she obviously wants.

For five years she's dated many Spaniards, but none of them have been as alluring as Alejandro ever was. As allusive and mysterious; as attractive even.

Tall dark and handsome, that was her type.

But then old Heather came right back around. "How do I know this is not some trick? Some twisted old game you're trying to win still, even after five years. Capture my heart and break it, just like I did yours."

The Asian woman knew she was starting to open some wounds that had long scabbed over, but she didn't care. She wouldn't be tricked, not a second time.

She watched his jaw tighten and his posture change. He was angry now.

Good. Heather smirked and grabbed his jaw in her hand, holding his head there for a mere moment. "Face it Al, you've lost." Before planting a long lasting kiss on his lips, reveling in the feel of his lips against her own, after five long years of looking back to that time on the volcano, where they had kissed.

She was no naïve little girl anymore. She was Heather Marie Smith.

Not Alejandro Garcia's play toy.

Heather patted his chest, pulling back with a wide smirk. "See you in the next five years Al." She kissed his cheek ever so lightly, whispering into his eye. "Ti amo." And the next time Alejandro blinked, the minx was gone, leaving him cursing a multitude of profanities.

Oh, she was good.

Much - too - good.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: The End.


End file.
